A Nerd, an Athlete, Draco Malfoy and Tokio Hotel?
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Child genius, Rayne, and her sister, Shaunee, are working together to get the guys they want. Draco Malfoy & Bill Kaultiz will soon be theirs. And they're off to Germany. But what will happen when one of Rayne's experiments almost kills her? dis-continued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this when my bestie and I were hanging up posters in my room. My Tokio Hotel 'Schrei' poster had just arrived so we kind of needed to reorganize it. And we were looking at Bill, when he was all young and sexy, and said "Why couldn't he stay like that?" at the same time. And so this happened. Basically, read to understand what our strange obsessions are. By the way, I am NOT as smart as my character in this story. I wish I was, 'cause I'd be rich! And I could meet Billie Joe Armstrong and Bill and quite a few other sexy people and make them my age. That would be awesome!**** One more thing, 'Shaunee' is pronounced shaw-knee. Don't screw up my freind's name, okay? Okay!**

**

* * *

**

"Why is everyone we like way older than us?" Shaunee asked as Rayne started wiring yet another one of her mechanical machines that was a strike of genius.

Shaunee and Rayne were each fifteen, and twins, but they were each very different from each other. Shaunee was shorter than Rayne. Her light brown hair had been dyed midnight blue and she wore bright red hair extensions in it. She also was much more athletic than Rayne. And she wasn't as smart. Not at all.

Rayne, however, was like the next Einstein: a genius, full of technological ideas. All she did, was sit in her lab under their house and design things. She was five inches taller than Shaunee, and her hair brown hair was dyed black. She wore a different hair extension every day. She was also much paler than Shaunee, as she never really left her basement.

Rayne's lab was covered in bits of experiments. One wall held rats that she would occasionally experiment on. But she gave them the best treatment she could. Machines covered parts of the other walls. Computer screens and hardrives were focused in the center of the wall opposite the stairs down to the lab. A metal table sat in the center of the room. Shaunee sat on it with googles over her green/brown eyes while Rayne had a lab coat buttoned over her dark jeans and Green Day t-shirt. Googles covered her brown eyes, as well. She held a blow torch in one hand.

"I have no idea," Rayne replied as she started to torch the metal together. Then she stopped and held up the machine. It was the size of a pen, made of shiny metal with a laser point at the end. There was a black button near the middle. "But this might change everything."

"What is it?" Shaunee asked.

"It should change the age of people, animals, and plants," Rayne said. "But that's what I've said about quite a few different inventions. But I'm not perfect. I will make mistakes."

"Are you going to test it?"

"No, I'm going to never use it," Rayne said sarcatically.

"Well, then."

"Actaully, I'm going to test it on one of the oldest rats. See, if it works correctly, then all I have to do is twist this dail-" she pointed to a dail on the end of the pin with numbers written on it. "-and then press either the positive or negative button and then it will age or grow younger based on what I have it set to do."

"Awesome!" Shaunee said.

"Can you get the rat out?" Rayne asked.

"Sure," Shaunee said and jumped off the table. She came back a moment later holding a rat with graying fur. "Here."

She sat the rat on the table and Rayne adjusted the laser pointer.

"I'm only going to set it back a few months so that in case it doesn't work correctly, he should die," Rayne said as she pointed the laser pointer at the rat. She pressed the button and the rat's appearance started changing. It's fur gained shine and became a more pronounced brown.

"Awesome!" the girls said together.

"I wonder if it would work on people," Shaunee asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I sure hope it does!" Rayne said. "'Cause I've got a great plan."

She leaned over and started whispering into Shaunee's ear.

"Yes!" Shaunee said.

"Isn't that awesome?" Rayne said. "And then I can work on that other invention while you spark off the idea to move to Germany!"

"WE WIN!" they said together and started jumping up and down around the room. Shaunee hit play on Rayne's iPod and 'Schrei' started to play by Tokio Hotel, their favorite German rock band.

"SCHREI!" they shouted together. "WOO!"

That night at dinner, Rayne and Shaunee sat around their table with their mother. Their father had left them at the age of three, so they didn't remember him well.

"Mom," Shaunee said.

"Yes?" their mother replied. Her hair was curly and short, nothing like thier's. But it was black. Her eyes were also brown.

"Rayne's newest invention is a success," Shaunee said.

"That's great!" their mom said, beaming at Rayne.

"Yeah," Rayne said, seeming modest. "I want to try and get notified by some science commity!"

"Okay," she said. "I'll get to work on it."

"Thanks, Mom," Rayne smiled. "Can we go to Germany?"

"Only if you're offered a scholarship to some German college," she said. Rayne was already in her last year of high school; she had skipped so many grades!

Rayne glanced at Shaunee. She was hoping she wasn't feeling over-shadowed by Rayne's genius again.

"And Shaunee won her soccer game earlier," Rayne added.

"Yeah, six to zero!" Shaunee said with a grin. "Although, they were very easy to beat!"

"Good job!" their mother said.

"Thanks!"

The small family finished eating dinner and then they all went back to doing their own things. THeir mother started reading, and the girls went back to Rayne's lab.

"Are you going to check and make sure there's been no reverse effects on the rat?" Shaunee asked.

"Exactly," Rayne said as she picked up the rat from inside its cage.

She looked it over and then put it under a screen bordered with metal. She pressed a few buttons and then an electronic voice filled the room.

"The age of the rat is still at age one. The body appears to be under no outside stress. The body systems are working perfectly. The rat is not showing anything that could harm it. All vital signs are perfect. The heartbeat is at the average number, exactly. Breathing is at a normal, safe rate," the female voice said.

Rayne ran her finger across the screen so as to move it to a new picture of the rat. It was an x-ray of its body. No bones were broken. Nothing had been moved out of place. And nothing was twisted or disformed.

"This is perfect!" Rayne said with a grin, putting the rat away and turning off the Body-Reader. "I only need to test it on plants and a human now."

"Let's start with a plant," Shaunee said.

"That's what I was going to do," Rayne said.

Rayne walked into a side room and came back holding a leafy plant. She sat it on the work table, where Shaunee had taken a seat and was playing with a tennis ball in one hand.

Rayne sat the plant down and Shaunee became very attentive. Rayne picked up the Body-Reader (good for plants, humans and animals) and held it over the plant.

"The plant is ten months old," the electronic voice said. "There are no abnormalities to speak of. The plant is completely healthy."

Rayne put down the Body-Reader.

"How old should we make it?" Rayne asked Shaunee.

"Make it then years old!" Shaunee said with a stupid grin.

"Okay," Rayne shurgged.

She set the number dial and hit the positive button. Then she hit the button that would put it all into action. The leaves turned brown and fell off. The plant started to disfigure itself and was soon a pile of plant shrivels.

"Sweet!" Rayne said. She picked up the Body-Reader and held it over the plant.

"The plant is now ten years and ten months old," the female voice said.

Rayne sat the Body-reader down.

"All we have to do," she said, "is test it on a human."

She set it to where she would grow a month younger and picked up the Body-Reader. She held it in front of herself. Shaunee watched on in anticipation.

"The girl, Rayne Monsun, is at age thirteen, two months, and three days," the voice said. "She is asthmatic and otherwise in perfect health."

Rayne sat the Body-Reader down.

Well, here goes nothing," Rayne said.

She pressed the button. She didn't feel anything at all but then sat the thign down. Shaunee held the Body-Reader in front of her.

"Rayne Monsun: age thirten years, one month and three days," the voice said. "Asthmatic, but otherwise in perfect health."

Shaunee moved the Body-reader down.

"It worked!" they shouted together.

"But I would like to be the same age as you," Rayne said and reset it so as it made her the same age as when they started the experiment. She checked it with the Body-Reader and everything was set to go.

"So now that we've finished this," Shaunee said, "will you start to work on the next thing?"

"Tomorrow, for sure," Rayne said, patting her sister on the head.

"Yes!" Shaunee said, pumping her fist in the air.

The climbed the stairs from the basement and then up another flight of stairs to their rooms. Rayne's room was very different from her lab. It was painted dark red with band posters, movies, and TV shows: Green Day, Tokio Hotel, Avenged Sevnhold, Disturbed, Nightmare Before Christmas, a Spock poster, Severus Snape, and a NCIS poster she had made of pictures of her favorite characters. Oh, and then there was another Tokio Hotel poster.

She had her matteresses in a corner with an extra pad on top so she could sleep better. She didn't have a bed frame. There were five bookshelves. Four were filled with all her scientific journals, and the other had actual books. There was a desk with a lap top sitting in the corner. There was a dresser filled with random shorts, shirts, and other clothing. And a closet with her fancier clothes.

Shaunee had went to her room. It was painted a pale green with fake ivy painted up all of the walls. She had posters of Tokio Hotel, L from Death Note, an Ouran High School Host Club poster, and a Draco Malfoy poster. She also had stuck up random Pokemon drawings she had drew. She also had soccer and swiming tropheys on a shelf above her closet. There were bookshelves were there weren't posters or drawings. Half were filled with books. The other half were filled with books she had written. A laptaop sat on a desk in the corner. Her bed was simple and had a dark green blanket covering it. A closet and dresser were at the far end of the room.

She changed into pajamas at the same tiem Rayne was. And, at the same time, Rayne and Shaunee fell into bed at the stroke of ten.

The next morning, it was Saturday. Thank God. The girls stayed in their pajamas and went downstairs where their mother was sipping her coffee.

"Are you going to work on my German college scholarship?" Rayne asked her as she got a bagel from the bag on the counter.

"Yes," their mother said.

"Sweet! Which one?" she asked with an excited grin. "I learned German three years ago, tell me I'm going there finally!"

"I'm going to look at Hamburg University of Applied Sciences," she said.

"YES! COMPUTER SCIENCES!" Rayne said, squeeling like a little girl being given a pony and jumping around the kitchen. "But that's so far from Magdeburg." She started to pout.

"We'll go there whenever we can!" her mother said, ruffling her black hair.

"We're leaving Shaunee out again," Rayne said.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said, hugging her other daughter.

"Nah, it's cool," Shuanee said, shaking her head. Then she glanced at her sister. "But we do work to do."

"Yes we do," Rayne said and they bolted down the stairs to Rayne's lab. Rayne grabbed an empty science journal off the desk with her many computers and Shaunee found their Zimmer 483 CD and put it in. bers Ende Der Welt started playing. "So, I'll need to have it programed to read character traits, build, motives...This WILL take awhile. And I have to program memories."

She banged her head on her work table.

"Don't hurt the brain!" Shuanee shouted, pulling her sister back up.

"Crap, that hurt," Ryane said, rubbing her head.

"Again, don't hurt the brain," Shaunee said. "And weren't you the one who said that with every jerk of your head, you lose brain cells?"

"I learned that when I was in the seventh grade. Although at the time I should have only been in fourth," Rayne said.

Shaunee snorted and then went to go chack on the rat.

"He's still healthy," she said.

"That's great," Rayne said, sitting down at her work table and starting to put her brain to work.

Shaunee sat around, playing with the rats.

"DO you think we can get a dog when we're in Germany?" Shaunee asked.

"Maybe we cna get a German Shepard," Rayne said, not looking up from her plans.

Shaunee snorted. "A German Shepard in Germany. Go firgure!"

"Exactly...."

Then there was a knock at the basement door.

"I'M BUSY!" Rayne shouted. But she got up from her chair and walked up the stairs, still shouting. "Can't you people leave me alone while I'm trying to work? I could be in the middle of a technological breakthrough!"

Rayne yanked the door open to see her mother.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry, Mom. What is it?"

"The president wants to talk to you," she said and handed Rayne the phone. "And don't yell at me, or I'll ground you and take away the right to use you lab!"

"NO!" Ryane said and took the phone. Then she started to speak in German. "Hallo?"

(A/N: Pretend everything is in German. I have no idea how to speak German. But I'm going to learn!)

"Ah, yes," the voice said on the other end. "You are Rayne Davis, the acclaimed child genius?"

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not a child," she said slwoly, wlaking back down into her lab and closing the door behind her.

"That is true," he said. "And your mother said you were interested in coming to HAW?"

HAW is the university she wanted to go to.

"Yeah," Rayne said, sitting at her work table again. "I'm interested in pursuing computer sciences."

"Very reasonable," he said. "Have you invented anything new?"

"Oh, yeah! It's awesome, too!" Rayne said excitedly. "I'd love to show it off somewhere."

"Would you like to come visit the university next week? I can have you be a guest lecturer for a while," he said. "I'll have the media there so you can show it off."

"Thank you, sir!" Rayne said. "I'll have to talk to my mom about it though. She'll have to try and get off work, as my sister and I are already out of school for the summer."

"Alright," the president said. "And while we're there, we can discuss your scholarship."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so muc, Mr. President, sir!" Rayne said. "I'll call you back when I find out if we can make it!"

"That would be great, Ms. Davis," he said. "I'll speak with you then. Have a nice day."

"You too," Rayne said then hung up. She grinned at Shaunee. "I think I got the scholarship!"

"AWESOME!" Shaunee said. The girls started jumping around, cheering and whooping. Then they ran up the stairs.

"MOM!" Rayne shouted as she opened the door. "I got invited to lecture and show off my new invention next week at HAW!"

"That's great!" she said. "I'll talk to my boss and see if I can take the week off and find us plane tickets. It's a good thing we already have passports!"

"Totally," Rayne siad with a grin. "Call your boss NOW!"

"Okay, okay," she said and took the phoen from Rayne. "I'll tell you what he says."

Rayne and Shaunee went back downstairs.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Shaunee asked as Rayne sat back down at her work table.

"Oh, God, I hope," Rayne said as she picked up the blue prints to the Body-Reader.

"I thought you were making something different," Shaunee said.

"I am. I just like the shape of the body reader," Rayne said. "I think it would be a good shape to use, and I like the screen I have on it. And the voice. I'll wire it much differently, and have it set to create things instead of give a reading. Don't worry, Shaunee. He'll be perfect, eventaully."

"That's good," Shaunee said. "Because I so want Draco Malfoy to be real!"

"He will," Rayne said. "I'll have to firgure out to give him all his memories."

"He better have his memories," Shaunee said with a pout.

"Shaunee?" Rayne said.

"Yeees?" Shaunee said, batting her eyelashes.

"How many times have I told you that I'm more likey to fail than to make it work on the first try?"

"A lot..."

"Yeah. The same thing applies here."

Shuanee pouted again.

"Oh, hush, child."

Shaunee stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

Rayne went back to work on the new machine. She had a plan. Adn that plan involved her sister, Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter series, and a lot of work. So she was going to start right now.

"He said yes!" their mother's voice echoed through the basment suddenly.

"WE WIN!" the twins said together.

"We better start packing up my stuff," Rayne said, gesturing to all the things in her lab she would need while they were in Germany. "Because if things go according to my plan, than we'll be there premanetly."

"I think this plan will be perfect," Shaunee said, smiling at her twin.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, that Monday, they had packed half of Rayne's lab. they had gotten the neighbor to feed her rats and water her plants. And they had packed the clothes, CDs, and whatever else they needed.

"Move your butts!" their mother shouted down the stairs to the basement where Rayne was putting all of her failed and succesful inventions into a suitcase.

"We're coming!" Shaunee shouted back.

"Well, hurry up! The tazi will be here any minute!" she called down to them.

"Okay!" Ryane called. She snapped the suitacse shut. "We're coming!"

Rayne grabbed the suitcase and they ran up the stairs.

"Let's go!"

"Okay!"

They heard the honk of at the door and their mother opened it. A cab friver was standing there. He held his hand out for the lugage and Rayne and Shaunee dropped it into his hands and skipped to the cab. The man bent over with a gasp at how heavy their things were. The man loaded the taxi and took their mother's bags as well.

He got in and asked for the location. Their mother gave it and he started for the airport.

*Somewhere in Germany far away from the girls*

"TOM!" Bill shouted from outside his twin's bedroom door.

"What?" came the groggy response from inside.

"Get up! We have that thing to go to in Hamburg that Gustav wants to see!" Bill shouted again. "And we need to get going in ten minutes!"

Bill already looked perfect, and in the eyes of fan girls, very, very, very handsome and hot. (A/N: myself inculded, okay?) His black hair was laying prefectly on his shoulders, and his eyes were rimmed perfectly in black. His black shirt hugged his body and his jeans clung to his legs. He tapped his black nails against his leg.

"I will drag you out of bed!" Bill shouted.

And the door popped open to reveal the barely awake Tom Kaulitz. His hair was in black corn rows. His clothing was far too big, but he wore it anyway. He was pulling a hat on and twisting it to an angle.

"I'm awake," he said, yawning.

"Good," Bill said. "Now, come on. Gustav's going to pick us up...now."

The door bell rang and Bill walked off the answer it. Tom followed behind him, stumbling slightly. Bill opened the door and smiled down at Gustav. His dark blonde hair was gelled back, and his arms were crossed over his chest so his drummer muscles popped out.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "Georg is waiting in the car."

"Yeah," Bill said, brushing a bit of hair from his face. "Tom just got up."

"Can we get coffee?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we'll get coffee," Gustav said. "Now come on! I want to see this thing made by the youngest, most brilliant scientist in the world!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Tom said.

"No," Gustav said. "She's fifteen, that's just wrong."

Tom smirked and they went down to Gustav's car. They got in and started the long drive to Hamburg.

"Wait! What about my coffee?" Tom complained loudly.

Gustav turned off the highway and got Tom his coffe, and then started off again.

"If we're late, I'm going to kill you," he said, looking into the rearview mirror at Tom.

"No you won't," TOm said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you love me too much."

"Hm. We'll see."

"WHAT!"

*Hamburg airport*

"WE'RE IN GERMANY!" Rayne shouted, jumping up and down as they waited for their lugage.

"That's the fifth time you said that since we've been here," Shaunee said.

"So?" Rayne said. She saw her one of her suitcases and grabbed it off the lugage train.

"It's surprising how excited you're getting over this," Shaunee said as she grabbed her second suitcase.

Rayne adjusted the backpack on her shoulder before grabbing her second and third suitcase. Their mother had already gotten EVERYTHING she needed.

"Ready?" she asked the twins.

"Ready," the replied and started walking out of the airport.

"He said he'd have a car waiting for us," Rayne said. The started looking around.

"I found it!" Shaunee exclaimed, pointing to their left. They looked over and saw a limo with a man in a chauffer's uniform standing next to it with a sign that said 'Rayne Davis, child genius'. They walked up to the man.

"Hallo," Rayne said. She pointed at the sign and then at herself. The man nodded and opened the door to the limo. They stepped in with all their lugage.

The limo was dark but well furnished. There was a little mini-fridge. A TV hanging from the top. A sun roof. A window separating them from the driver. They took their seats and instantly, Shaunee and Rayne started pressing buttons. The window separating them went up and down, up and down, up and down and then got stuck in the middle.

"She did it!" they said, poitning at each other when the driver looked at them in the rear view mirror. "NO! You did!"

"It's alright, girls," the driver said. "That happens all the time."

"Really?" Shaunee said.

"Yes, ma'am," the driver said and went back to looking at the road. They were now out of the airport's many turns and lights and exits and were on a musy street. Many people stopped to see if they could figure out who was in the limo.

Rayne pressed the button for the sun roof, and it slowly slid open. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, looking around at Hamburg.

"HALLO!" she called to people on the street. One person recognized her and waved, running after the limo.

"RAYNE DAVIS!" he shouted.

"Hi!" she called, waving further. Her mother grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her back into the limo.

"Don't do that," she said to Rayne. "Now buckle your seat belt."

Rayne grumbled but put it on. They continued their ride to the hotel they were staying at. The limo pulled up to the Best Western Hmaburg international. The limo driver got out and opened the door for them as a bell hop came over with a lugagge cart. The twins pulled their luagga out and shoved it at the bell hop, except Rayne kept her backpack with her inventions in it.

The bell hop followed them with the loaded cart into the hotel lobby. Shaunee walked up to the desk.

"Hallo," she said to the woman sitting there.

"Uh, hallo," she said.

Rayne's mother pulled her down.

"Sorry," she said. "I have a reservation under Annette Davis."

"Oh, yes," the woman said. "We've been waiting for you. We had to keep the media out once they found out Rayne Davis was staying here! Here is your key. You are on floor seven."

"Thank you," she said. She turned around and found them sitting with the lugagge on the cart. The poor bell hop was trying to push them. "Get off! Act your age for once!"

"But Mom," Rayne said. "I never get to act my age!"

"And I'm busy playing soccer, or football as your funny Europeans call it," Shaunee said.

"Just get off the cart," their mother sighed.

The girls shrugged and hoped off. Rayne looked up at the bell hop and whispered in German, "Can you give us a ride later?"

"Ja," the bell hop said.

"Sweet, we'll find you when we ned you," Rayne said, still speaking German.

They followed their mother into an elevator in which the bell hop followed as well. Shaunee stabbed the number 7 on the button pad and the doors shut. The elevator started up, up and up. It opened with a 'ding' on their floor and they stepped out. Rayne and Shaunee raced each other to find the room. Shaunee finds it and shoves the card in. She opened the door and stepped in.

It looked like any other Best Western from the States. Three doors were located on the walls of the sitting room. One led to a bathroom. The other two led to bedrooms.

The bell hop brought in their lugagge and sat in the sitting room. Rayne reached into her pocket and pulled out twnety euros.

"Mom, we'll be back in a few minutes," she said. "We're going to see if there's a pool."

"There is," their mother said.

"Then, we're going to find it," Shaunee said and they stepped out with the bell hop. "Okay, we want our ride now."

"Okay," he said, smirking. The girls got onto the cart and he started pushing them around the halls, running as fast as he could.

"WHEEE!" the girls squeeled. "We NEVER had this much fun!"

"We're going to be late, Mom!" Rayne complained as her mother insisted on making Rayne's hair a perfect mess of large curls that draped from the top of her head over her shoulders. She had been dressed in a simple suit. It consisted of black pants, a white button down shirt, a black jacket to wear over it and a red skinny tie, she INSISTED on wearing. Her mother wouldn't allow her to wear any hair extensions and had made her put her eyeliner on thinner.

"But's not finished!" she said. Her mother had a simple blue dress on and a black purse that had all of their IDs and passports.

"Mom, just let her go," Shaunee said from the doorway to the bathroom. Shaunee had a black and white skirt on with a green shirt. Her hair had been left alone, something she was very happy with. She smirked at her twin. "Sometimes it's good to be out of the spotlight."

"Shut up," Rayne retorted. Her mother finally finished with her hair and they left the hotel room. The limo was waiting outside for them again.

"Hallo," Shaunee said to the driver as he opened the door for them. They got in and he closed the door. And off to the college they went. The news of Germany, France, United States, and so many other countries was waiting outside.

"Wow," Rayne said. "I never knew I was THIS famous."

"Well," Shaunee said. "You know now."

"That I do," Rayne said. "Well, let's go."

They stepped out, Rayne wearing a winning smile and waving at the cameras. They flashed in their eyes. Reports shouted questions at her in many different languages.

"German or English please!" Rayne called to them. "And I'll take questions after I show you my awesome invention!"

She smiled at them as they went inside. The president of the college came to greet them.

"Follow me," he said in English, his voice accented heavily.

They followed after him. Rayne pulled her little Age Ray from her mother's purse and clutched it tightly in her hand. He took them on a stage in the middle of one of the huge classrooms. Rayne stepped up to a podium and adjusted the microphone. The noise caused everyone to stop talking and pay attention to her.

"Uh, hey," she said into the microphone. Behind her, a screen was projecting everything she said in French, German, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese. "So, uh, welcome. How's everyone today?"

Rayne never gave public speeches, so she was very nervous.

The crowd made it known that were very excited to be there and see her invention.

"So, my newest invention is this," she said, holding up the Age Ray. Cameras flashed, blinding her for a moment. "NO FLASH FREAKING PHOTOGRAPHY! I'M GOING TO GO BLIND IF YOU DO THAT! GOSH!"

Unknown to her, Gustav was hanging on the edge of his seat, watching the fifteen-year-old genius.

"I see why you like her," Bill whispered to him after her outburst about the flash photography. "She's firey."

"She's a genius," Gustav said. "I want to get her autograph after this.

This caused Bill, Tom and Georg to laugh quietly.

"That's amusing," Tom said.

"Yeah, normally people want OUR autorgraphs, not the other way other," Georg said.

"Shut up," Gustav said. "She's talking again."

"At the beginning of this week, I was in my lab," Rayne was saying. "My twin and I were talking about how we thought it was unfair that our favorite band was more than five years older than us. I was working on this at the time. And I mentioned that that might change. So, I finished working on this." Rayne held up the Age Ray. "I asked my sister to grab our oldest rat. She agreed to do that for me. She brought it over and I used another invention to check out its vital signs. I adjusted a few things on this and then pressed a button. That rat is now at the very beginning of its lifespan by body standards, but it has all the knowledge of a rat about to die.

"Then I tested it on a plant to check out reverse affects. We pulled out a plant that was nothing but a sappling. I pressed a few buttons and now it's a pile of plant shrivels, ten years older than it was before my experiment."

The crowd burst into appluase.

"Hey," Rayne said. "I'm not done! After that, I pulled out my Body Reader - that's the thing that checks vital signs. I held it in front of myself and it read out everything about me: my age, height, that fact I'm asthmatic. So I put it down and set the Age Ray. I used it on myself, and became I month younger than what I was. I reset my age and checked myself. I'm completely FINE! Although I did ride on a lugagge cart a few hours ago...But hey! I never had much of a childhood, always finding things to build and create!"

The crowd gave a collective laugh.

"So, yeah," Rayne said. "Who wants a demonstration?"

The reporters were instantly buzzing with excitement, the cameras closer to the podium.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Rayne said, a little unsure. When the reporters buzzed louder, she nodded. "Can I have a voluntere?"

Gustav shot out of his seat, waving his hand in the air.

"Uh, really energetic person, WAAAAY in the back," she said, taken aback and pointing at Gustav.

"Yes!" he said and then shot down the stairs and got on the stage.

"DUDE! Shaunee, it's Gustav!" she said, losing all formality.

"No way!" Shaunee said, coming on stage to stand by her twin. They glanced at each other and then lunged at Gustav. They hugged him and then backed away.

"So awesome!" Shaunee exclaimed.

"I had no clue you were a fan of me!" Rayne said. "Hey, is Bill here, too?"

She cranned her neck and looked back to where Gustav had come from. The other three had shrunken down in their seats.

"Uh, he is, but he doesn't really want to be noticed," Gustav said.

Rayne glared darkly at the spot before a large smile stretched across her pale face.

"So, how old would you like to be?" Rayne asked, twirling the Age Ray in her hand.

"I don't know," he said. "How about seventeen again?"

"Sure!" Rayne said.

Rayne set up the ray and then pointed it at Gustav.

"You're gonna like this, aren't you Shaunee?" she said to her twin.

"You know it!" Shaunee said.

Rayne pressed the button, and instantly, he became many years younger. He was shorter, less muscluar, and cuter...in a childish way.

"AWW!" the twins said and hugged him again.

Gustav turned and smirked up at the rest of the band. Bill stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, Bill," he called. "You KNOW you want to be younger and have Rayne hugging you."

Bill glared down at Gustav.

"Come on, Bill!" Rayne said, jumping up and down in excitement, her carefully made hair going crazy. "PLEASE!"

"Fine," Bill said, standing up. He walked down the stairs, carefully, and shielded his face, slightly, from the flashing cameras.

Rayne threw herself at him and hugged him. She came to his chest, as he was six foot.

"WOuld you shrink a bit?" Rayne said. "I hate it when people are so much taller than me!"

Bill shrugged and crouched down slightly.

"This better?" he asked.

"Much," Rayne smiled. "Shall I make you fifteen again?"

"Sure," he said.

Rayne grinned and set the ray. She pressed the button and Bill was then shorter, more childish, and a lot cuter by Rayne's standards.

She let out a squeal and hugged him again.

"You look SOOOO cute!" she said.

"Thank you," Bill said.

"So does the rest of Tokio Hotel want to be young again?" Rayne called up to where they were sitting.

"Yes!" declared Tom, standing up in his seat.

"I'm good with it," Georg said, shurgging.

They walked down the stairs and Rayne made TOm fifteen again, and Georg became sixteen.

"Aww," Rayne and Shaunee said. Then Rayne walked back to her podium.

"So, as you've seen, it does wonders," Ryane said, gesturing to Tokio Hotel. "Any questions before I walk off with them and bager them with questions. See, Shaunee and I LOVE them. Bill's my favorite, and Gustav is Shaunee's."

"Are you going to make this invention avalible for public use?" a reporter shouted from the seats.

"No, because I'm afraid too many people will use it only because they don't feel like dying," Rayne said. "I'll use it only when I fell like it. It is my invention after all. And also, I'm not letting any government buy it from me. NO AMOUNT of money will convince me otherwise."

"What will you try to make next?" a woman sitting in the front row asked.

"That's a secret between my twin and I," Rayne said with a secretive grin at her sister.

"Yep," Shaunee confirmed.

"Why is that?" the same woman asked.

"Oh, because for now, it's just a secret. When it's working and my sister has what she wants, I'll probably let the public know," Rayne said. "That is, if I WANT to."

"What brought you to Germany?" a man in the fifth row asked.

"My invention," Rayne said. "And I'll probably be going to college here, starting in the fall. I've already passed through real college while I was taking my high school classes. I've been meaning to find something to do. So I decided to go on to professional school. I'm going to study computer sciences. After that, I have no idea what I'll do. Probably just invent more stuff and go around the world. Do some good. Have a few adventures. Get married. Have some kids. You know, live life."

Rayne continued asking more questions and then left, with Tokio Hotel following her, her sister and their mother.

"Would you like to come to our hotel with us?" Ryane asked.

"Sure!" Gustav said.

They got into the limo and then Rayne remembered something. SHe got out and ran back into the college.

"Mr. President!" she called.

"Yes?" he asked, truning around.

"Can I call you tomorrow, and we can do the interview then?" Rayne asked.

"Sure," he said and walked to his office.

Rayne hurried back to the limo, past the reporters and back into the waiting car.

"The interview is rescheduled for tomorrow," Rayne said. "So, onto the hotel!"

"Can I have your autograph?" Gustav asked once they were in the room.

"Uh, yeah," Rayne said. She found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote out her signature and a small message to Gustav. "Here you go!"

Gustav took it, hugged Rayne and set it down on the table where he could easily see it. They ended up talking, getting to know each other.

"Can we go back to our real ages?" Tom asked.

"But why? You're all so cute at this age!" Rayne said.

"She's right," Bill said. "What would be the problem about staying these ages?"

"None that I cant hink of," Georg said.

"But, will we be allowed to live by ourselves?" Gustav questioned.

"Mom!" Shaunee said suddenly. "Could they stay with us, once we have a house?"

"I have nothing against it," she said. "But they'll have to follow a lot of certain rules."

"Sounds fine with me," Gustav said. "Besides, that means staying with Rayne Daivs, the child genius!"

"You can stop saying how smart I am," Rayne said. "I already know."

"Okay," Gustav said. "What do you guys say?"

"That'd be cool," Bill said. The others nodded.

"Sweet!" Rayne and Shaunee chorused. "We'll have to stay in Hamburg though. I do want to go to college here."

"That's cool," Tom said. "But you'll have to help us move."

"And you'll have to help us buy the house," their mother said.

"Okay," they shrugged.

So, yeah. What'd you think! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

They had finished moving out all of Tokio Hotel and now owned a HUGE house, big enough for them all to have their own room and do whatever they wanted.

"Spaz!" Rayne shouted as she and Bill were playing video games and something came out of nowhere causing Bill to jump.

"You're more a spaz than me," Bill accused.

"No," Shaunee said, coming up behind them. "I'm more a spaz than ANY of you."

"Oh, really?" Rayne asked. She thought for a second, still playing the video game. "Wait, yeah, you are."

"Told you," Shaunee said and walked off to find Gustav.

She walked up the stairs and found Gustav sitting on his bed air-playing the drums. He seemed to not notice her when she walked in. She snuck up behind him and got next to his ear.

"GUSTI!" she screamed.

"AHH!" Gustav shouted, dropping the drum sticks and jumping. He flipped around and saw Shaunee laughing her butt off and rolling on his bed. "Dang it, Shaunee!"

"Aww," Shaunee said in a baby voice. "Did I scare poor wittle Gusti?"

"Yes," Gustav muttered, turning around and glaring off into space.

Shaunee hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry."

Gustav put a hand on one of hers. "It's okay."

Shaunee gave him a small squeeze and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's do something fun," Shaunee said.

"Ja? Like what?" Gustav asked her.

Shaunee started whispering in his year and a large smiile started growing his face. When she was finished, Gustav started laughing.

"Your sister may be an intulectual genius, but you're a comical genius!" he said while laughing.

"Why, thank you," Shaunee said.

Gustav closed his bedroom door and the two sat down to lot out everything for their little prank.

Downstairs, Rayne put the controller down and looked at Bill. He was eating a pack of Gummi Bears. Rayne tried to grab one from him. Bill pulled a face and held them away.

"Nein, I want some!" Rayne said, leaning over him to try to get them.

"But they're MINE," Bill insited.

"GIMME!" Rayne shouted. Her hand slipped on the leather couch and she fell directly on top of Bill, her eyes staring directly into his. "Oh, hallo."

"Hey," Bill said. "Comfy?"

"Ja, you're a good pillow!" Rayne said, shifting slightly and laying her head on Bill's chest. Bill shrugged and popped a Gummi Bear in his mouth. Rayne glanced up. "But I still want some of those."

"Ja, nein," Bill said, putting another in his mouth.

Rayne groaned but put her head back on Bill's chest. Bill rested a hand on her back.

"I could fall asleep here," Rayne said, letting her eyes close slightly.

"I don't mind," Bill said.

Rayne smiled slightly, thinking of just how lucky she was to be able to be LIVING with Bill Kaulitz.

Back upstaies, Shaunee and Gustav were packing secret things into a pack Shaunee had. They snuck to Rayne's room where Shaunee found a pair of black skinnys and a black long-sleeved shirt. They tip-toed to Bill's room and Gustav found something to fit. Then they dug through his make-up. Having not found what they needed, they dashed along the hall back to Rayne's room. They went through her make-up and sound found what they needed.

They made a bee-line to Gustav's room and shut the door again. Shaunee went to Gustav's bathroom and changed while he did the same in his room. They went back out and Shaunee got the black ski masks from out of the pack. She threw one to Gustav and pulled the other over her head, putting her hair under it as well. Shaunee walked up to Gustav and stood on tip-toe to put black eye shadow around his eyes and over his nose.

"You know," Gustav said. "We probably could have found some stage make-up that would have worked better."

"So?" Shaunee said. "This works too. Here, put it on me, now."

"Okay," Gustav said and quickly, and clumsily, put it around her eyes and on her nose.

When he finished, he put the make-up on his bed.

"Sure we have everything?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

"Yes," Shaunee said.

Gustav nodded and opened his window. He popped the screen out and watched it tumble through the air and land on the ground a good ten feet below them. He climbed out to the tree very conveniently placed outside his window. He turned to help Shaunee but couldn't see her.

"Uh, Shaunee?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Shaunee said from behind him.

"How...how the heck did you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

Shaunee shrugged, and, like a moneky, climbed down the tree, mostly swinging from branch to branch. Gustav climbed clumsily after her, slipping off a branch and falling three feet to the ground. He landed on his butt with a howl.

"Are you okay, Gusti?" Shaunee asked, holding out a hand. Gustav grabbed it and they got him to his feet. He rubbed his lower back and buttock with one hand.

"That hurt!" he said.

"Yeah, falling from trees do hurt," Shaunee said. "Ask Rayne. That's how she broke her arm the FIRST time."

"She broke it more than once?" Gustav asked.

"Yes," Shaunee said. "She never told the press about it."

"Oh," Gustav said. They dropped to their bellies and began crawling like American soldiers on their stomachs, under the windows so they would not be noticed. They crawled around to the back of the house, and then thunder struck.

"Oh, dear," Shaunee said sarcastically. "And now we'll have a POWER OUTAGE!"

She opened the power system and flipped the switch down for everything. The house went completely black.

"This is too easy," Shaunee said.

"If you say so," Gustav said, a bit nervous.

Shaunee laughed and they snuck into the house. They pulled their weapons of mass-freaking-out-ness from the bag and tip-toed to the living room. They paused in the doorway where they saw Rayne asleep on top of Bill. They glanced at each other with an expression along the lines of 'What the heck did they do!'. Shaunee shrugged and they belly-crawled towards them.

Shaunee set up her remote-controlled torture device and Gustav set up his as well. They ducked behind another couch.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A SNAKE IN THE HOUSE!" she screamed, starting up the coral snake remote-control toy.

Rayne screamed and clung to Bill, while in a fetal position. "GET RID OF IT!"

She screamed again and shoved Bill forward. Bill noticed the moving rat and bugs around his left over Gummi Bears and screamed loader than Rayne. Rayne got up and ran from the room, faster than she could every go before. Bill threw a pillow at the toys and then followed closely after her, tripping in his unlaced shoes.

"MOOOOOOMMMYYYYY! THERE'S A SNAKE IN THE HOUSE!" Rayne screamed from the stairs.

Shaunee and Gustav burst out laughing.

"The only way that could have been funnier, was Tom and Bill having a GIANT fight and NEVER speaking again," Shaunee said through her laughs.

"No it wouldn't," Gustav said. "We need them to talk to each other so the band can work. And besides, what would happen to all those fan girls with their nasty fanfictions?"

"Nah, it'd be funny," Shaunee said.

"You can be so cruel," Gustav said.

"What? Thought RAYNE had all the cruelty in her?" Shaunee scoffed.

"OH! YOU!" they heard a voice say. They looked up from behind the couch to see Bill and Rayne cowering from behind Rayne and Shaunee's mother.

"We're screwed," Shaunee said in a small voice.

"That's an understatement," her mother said. One look, and Shaunee knew everything she needed to know.

"NO! Mom, please! NOOOO! DON'T TAKE AWAY THE SOCCER BALLS!" she pleaded, throwing herself to her mtoher's feet. "Please, Mommy, I love you."

"I think it's a bit late for that," she said. "But I wasn't taking the balls away."

"Oh, thank you!" Shaunee said, hugging her mother around the ankles. Her mother bent down and unhooked her arms.

"But you can't leave your room," her mother said. "I'm taking away all electronic devices and you'll only leave your room to eat, play thirty minutes of soccer every other day. For two weeks. Now, Gustav." She turned to him. "You can only play drums when recording or writing songs. You are also confined to your room, and I am taking away everything else."

"NOOO!" they both screamed.

Rayne and Bill snickered while them screamed. They high-fived silently while Rayne's mother glared down at the two.

"Rooms. Now," their mother said sternly.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis," Bill said after the other two had sulked off.

"Your welcome," she said and patted the two on the head. "I need to go pull all the happiness out of their lives. Go have fun."

She walked off after the other two to suck away the electronics. Rayne looked at the fake snake and shivered.

"I hate snakes," she said. Bill put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said. "Nothing real."

"I know," Rayne said, leaning forward in his arms. Bill rocked her slightly.

"Let's go to your lab," Bill said. "Besides, don't you still have to work on that project for Shaunee?"

"Oh, yeah," Rayne said. She took Bill's hand and they walked down to her lab. Bill propped himself up on the desk and took the sixth Harry Potter book in his hands. He started reading the part about Draco crying in the bathroom.

"And Shaunee's in love with this guy?" Bill asked.

"You'd understand if you read the rest of the series," Rayne said.

"Okay," Bill said. "Where are the rest of the books, then?"

"My room," Rayne said, climbing onto a shelf to get to the wires she needed. She dug through them. "Ugh, wrong size...no...there they are!"

She pulled out the wires and then climbed up onto another shelf. She got down the bits of scrap metal she would melt down to make the body of the invention.

"Rayne, be careful," Bill said quietly, putting the book down. "I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Rayne said. "I climb higher than this ALL the time."

"I'm still afraid," Bill said.

"Don't be," Rayne said.

Rayne gathered everything she needed and climbed back down, jumping back to the floor on the last step. She walked over to her work table and pulled out the blue prints.

"And connect this to that and that to this..." Rayne said, trailing off as she started talking to herself about what she was doing. Bill zoned out, bouncing a ball on the floor in front of him and catching it.

"Are you done yet?" he asked two hours later.

"Genius takes time, Bill!" she said.

"I was just asking," Bill shrugged. "I got bored."

"Oh, whatever, I should be done soon," Rayne said. "Give me another hour."

And so, Bill waited another hour.

"It's been an hour," he said, laying on the floor and throwing the ball in the air.

"I know," Rayne said, bent over what she was working on.

"Are you done?" Bill asked.

"No," Rayne said.

"Well, I'm BORED," Bill declared.

"Fine," Rayne sighed. "I'll stop for today."

"Thank you!" Bill said, jumping up and hugging Rayne.

Rayne laughed and they walked up to the main floor. Rayne pushed the basment door opened, and someone on the other side yelped. Rayne went around to the door and kenlt down beside Georg, who was clutching his nose.

"I'm sorry," Rayne said, trying to pull his hand away. "Let me see."

"It's okay!" Georg said. Rayne finally wrenched his hand back, and blood started gushing down his front.

"Crap!" Rayne said and yanked him up.

She got him over to the sink. She made him hold his head over the sink and got a towel for him.

"Hold this to your nose and then lay on your back," Rayne instructed calmly.

"Okay," Georg said, wading the towel up and pressing it to his nose. He walked into the living room and got onto his back. Bill stood back by the door, watching Rayne with interest.

"What?" Rayne asked, washing her hands. They had gotten slightly bloody from Georg.

"You're so calm in matters where some people would freak," Bill said. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know," Rayne said. She dried her hands, and Bill crossed the room.

"You're amazing," Bill said, wrapping his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Rayne leaned her head agaisnt his chest and returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but then they heard a voice.

"Okay, you two," Mrs. Davis said. "Brake it up. Or at least get a room."

"Mom!" Rayne said, laughing but pulling away from Bill.

Her mother smiled cheekily.

"What happened to Georg?" she asked.

"Hit him in the face when I opened the door," Rayne explained.

"Ah," she said. "Anyway, I'm making dinner. Bill!"

"What?" Bill asked, jumping.

"Your choice for dinner tonight," she said. "What do you want?"

"Bow tie pasta and sauce?" he asked, hopeful. This was one dish from American, that Bill loved.

"Sure," she said. "I'll call you when I'm done. Go play video games or something."

"Okay!" they said and ran off. 


End file.
